


Serenity at Sea

by orphan_account



Category: Free!, トモダチコレクション 新生活 | Tomodachi Life
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, F/F, F/M, Kink Meme, OC/Canon, Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Short, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, multifandom - Freeform, taking requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serenity Link is a young girl who knows very little of the outside world from her home on the small island of Sayaka - apart from how much she needs to get off of it. Narrowly dodging an unconsenting marriage from her island's God and the eternal disappointment of her parents, she boards a boat at night and swears by a life at sea, becoming what her caretakers never wanted her to be: a traveler. And that's not her only goal. She wants to sleep with one person on every island she visits! Follow her through her journey of sexual exploits, journey, and self discovery. </p><p>Even though this story is based on the lore of Tomodachi Life, you don't have to have ever played it to enjoy this fic. All you need to know is that characters from any time period, franchise, or reality can live together with no questions asked on the islands Serenity visits. </p><p>I take chapter requests for: kinks, characters (OC or otherwise, so long as I know the material from where they're from), and islands for Serenity to visit next. Archive warnings and tags might be updated as time goes on. This is written entirely for practice and is meant to be silly; don't get your panties in a twist. Serenity already has you covered, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the beginning of Serenity at Sea! If you're reading this, you're probably someone wondering why the heck this floated in through your fandom's archive section. SaS has many purposes to me. It's teaching me how to update promptly - before this point, I usually wrote oneshots and went from there. It's helping me learn to write smut. It's a celebration of some of my favorite characters (by getting them laid, sure, but all the same...). I'm hoping to make this last a while, so I hope you enjoy the ride.
> 
> "But wait, isn't Serenity a Mary Sue for just getting laid by every character she meets?"
> 
> I mean, it is Tomodachi Life. The entire point is that characters who you wouldn't expect to get together get together. I dunno. Shut up. :P

It was no surprise that the islands in the great, wide world of Tomodachi were strange. It was part of the reason why Serenity had picked up her bags and dashed off the port from Sayaka Island without a care as to what boat she chose. And of course, there was the freedom of being a young girl on her own, under only the sea’s command. No longer did she have to sneak magazines of wondrous, far-off places under her mattress from the prying eyes of parents - who had already started sizing up her future apartment - and the omnipotent Look-Alike - who had already lined up her husband, a miserable Mii of a man with a nose three times larger than his mouth. The boat weaned itself from the mainland in the dark hours of the night, and the only trace that a girl named Serenity Link had ever existed there was a brown box of shrimp tempura hats, which a worker had thrown over the side before departure. The island was asleep, the sole light from the apartment building’s upper floor being from that of whom would have been her brother. Her parents had never bothered to introduce the two, and he had never shown up to the house, either. Something about the lit room made her feel oddly ill. But she couldn’t afford to be homesick now.

She spread herself about the cot that the boat workers had so graciously given her, listening to the hulking metal thing rock about the waves. The sea was upset tonight, upchucking salty spray on any poor novice who stuck their head overboard for a closer look, like, say, Serenity. It was a poor time to discover her seasickness - could anyone blame her? Her parents never let her aboard any ship for fear of what ideas it would plant in her head - but all the same, she had never been happier. The object of her life’s work was finally coming to fruition.

The pursuit of sex.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serenity arrives on her first island. The journey begins now!

Her hand clenched over the book as soon as the first ray of sun broke through her eyelid, instinctively. The Look-Alike had given her it as a congratulations for her first level up, a sign of womanhood to her family. And in many ways, it  _ had  _ signaled the beginning of Serenity’s long path to becoming a grownup - just not in the way anybody had expected. Or wanted, for that matter.

Sex. It was a word almost integral to her very being. She shifted her weight on the cot, choosing to lay on her side a bit before committing to truly waking up. Her black bangs settled evenly over her face. As long as she could remember, she had a healthy sexual appetite, curious to the ways of a man or a woman (or a woman and a woman, as her internet searches on her family’s laptop thereafter taught her). She grabbed her hip and gently caressed it, imagining idly what it would feel like if the skin on her hand was a tad bit coarser, like a man’s. Or perhaps like that of a women who didn’t stick to a skin care regime; Serenity had no preference. The thought that she wouldn't have to wonder anymore filled her with gleeful, Christmas-morning type of anticipation. 

Though she wasn’t sure, it felt as if the boat was settling. Had they touched mainland already? She flipped onto her back and opened up the book. It was blank in specific preparation for this moment.  Whose name would be the first to appear on its pages? 

Getting ready for the morning’s events wasn’t all too difficult. She hadn’t done anything that warranted a shower, so she skipped that. Her bag only had a few outfits in it, because that was all she owned - her first purchase would definitely be something from this island’s store. Food was traditionally served by the boats, whom had a long history of respecting travelers so long as they stayed on their best behavior, so she didn’t have to worry buying that. She was offered an apple by the captain, and gladly accepted it as her breakfast. All that was left was tackling the actual island.

She waved goodbye to the boat as it pulled itself away from port and into the distance. Her eyes traveled to the sign welcoming her to the island when they finally dipped below the horizon. 

“Welcome to Watership Island!”

  
Watership Island. She pulled her book out of her backpack and scribbled it down. It was the beginning of her adventure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex next chapter, guys, I promise.


	3. Dressing Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serenity get in a sticky situation.

The glass was cool against Serenity’s back as her suitor melded into her. She made very little protest when he lifted one of his giant hands and pushed her bangs upwards, which had shifted over her eyes during the excursion. He had sort of a boy-next-door type of look about him, and there was no doubt in her mind that he was someone’s brother. The name tag on his polo, separating him from the rest of the clothing store, said “Makoto”. She was unsure of anything else about him other than he was incredibly kind and oh my god, his hands were in her pants. She murmured gently and shifted against the warm weight of his palm. It was clear that he was inexperienced, but what he lacked in dexterity, he made up for in pure size. The hand holding her bangs at attention gently shifted backwards, carressing the crown of her head. 

His fingers were quicker now, slightly bolder now that they had made it past the barrier of her underwear. They clipped her clit, circling her entrance. He seemed to be picking up an idea of pacing. She was reminded of the romantic scene of a Renaissance musician plucking the strings of an instrument. 

Serenity’s arms draped over her shoulders. The door to the dressing room was slated, effectively separating her from the outside world, but she could hear the wax and wane of customers. The thought of Makoto’s boss being among them, looking for her missing coworker, excited her greatly. As did his forefinger finally entering her. Once in, it was quite unsure as to what to do. He audibly gulped. Maybe he hadn’t expected to get this far.

Slowly yet surely, though, they began to pump. A sticky sound reverberated through the closed area, forcing Serenity to retreat further into the mirror. A film of sweat connected the two as Makoto pushed forward, eager to gain more leverage. His lips traced her left ear, insulating it from the sounds of her lower body. No matter where she honed her attention, the sounds of her own pleasure filled the air. Wet squeaks rose a fire to her belly, and his tongue explored her ear’s rim with a series of flicks and hot sighs. He was closing in on her, finally comfortable in his position of power, and gleefully ignoring the sounds of disgruntled customers outside. 

But all good things come to an end. Serenity was the first to hear the series of knocks at the dressing room door. She was about to call out “occupied!”, like she has practiced the minute she had entered the room with Makoto in tow, when his hand shot over her mouth and leaving her head cold. Something told her this wasn’t part of the festivities. 

“Makoto, are you in there?” a voice shouted. 

“Y-yeah, Rin! Just cleaning up some shirts!”

“Well, hurry up! We need an extra cashier!”

As the voice became faint, mumbling something about swimming and minimum wage, so did Serenity’s excitement. His finger grew clammy inside of her, and she gently removed it, the moment having long passed. He looked slightly embarrassed as she did so, but she smiled before he could say anything.

As if on command, he leaned in and kissed her deeply. His lips were warm and slightly moist when they parted her own. Her eyes widened. Somehow, this almost made up for the lack of an orgasm.

“See you around,” he whispered, finally separating himself from Serenity. After a few seconds of hesitation, Makoto opened the door and left. She slumped and slid down the mirror, sitting on the floor.

Well, at least she found a new blouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of problems making this less rigid (which is exactly why I'm writing this series to begin with). Hopefully, though, it carried through alright.
> 
> Why Makoto? Because he was the first islander I selected when I blindly clicked on an apartment in my game file.


	4. Marine Horrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serenity has watched enough hentai to know where this is going.

Many thoughts ran through Serenity’s head as she relaxed on the edge of the port, waiting for the next boat to take her away. One of them was about her friends back at home, and how they were getting along under the thumb of the Look-Alike. Another was that she could really get used to an island where the marine horrors were self-serve. She rubbed her lower body gently against the green rub rising from the ocean depth. It threatened to move beyond her center, flicking upwards i what might have been an attempt to hook around one of her breasts. Serenity obliged, leaning forwards and allowing the creature greater leverage. Thankfully, it knew enough to slip under her shirt, and not simply rip through the cloth. What a considerate tentacle monster. 

She gave the creature an inch, and it took a mile. Before she could even react, the thing had her up in the air, constricting her arms and legs with its squishy mass. It squirmed under her bra and underwear, fighting to cover every inch of warmth it could. She bit her lip as two well-placed tentacles parted her lips, exposing her to the brine of the sea.

It was then when she noticed the boat docked in the port. With binoculars raised to his eyes, the captain stared at her, mouth agape. 

“Could you guys maybe come back later?” she asked gently.


	5. Tent

The boat, as it had turned out, left Serenity stranded on Watership Island without so much as a goodbye. Perhaps the captain couldn’t bear to meet eyes with the young traveler after the sea monster incident. Serenity didn’t really know why. She was willing to let him get in on the action should he have pleased.

 

She sat in the campground, tent tenaciously folded over her head like a prayer. She hadn’t had much experience in pitching the things, and was too proud to ask any of the other travelers, who surrounded her humble abode in their (much more stable) tents. The wind howled against the canvas. Serenity plugged her fingers in her ears, eager to ignore the sound. Her book was folded in her lap, staring back at her. Daring her to put another notch in the bedpost.

 

“Urgh.” Serenity flipped onto her back and stared at the ceiling, the book now in between her legs from the shifting weight. Her mind was being weighed down with all sorts of afterthoughts. Regrets. Her parents, for all they were a thorn in her side, must have been worried sick about her by now. Maybe even her mythical brother. There was a high likelihood that she would never see her friends again, all of whom had no plans of taking to the sea.

 

As she was feeling down on herself, and her tent was pulling dangerously upward to the heavens, a face appeared in the shadow of her tent’s mesh. It was curious, quizzical, and coated with a sheath of brown, wavy hair. 

 

“May I join you in there?” it asked timidly. 

 

Suddenly, Serenity wasn’t feeling so homesick anymore.


End file.
